f1ccfandomcom-20200214-history
Janketje
Janketje is the best driver in F1CC. He wins the season of 1960 and 1961. He drived in : Scuderia Fillipone (1960-1961), Olympus F1 Team (1962) Scuderia Fillipone (1962) Chevrolet (1963) Infiniti ATR GP (1966) Tempest (1968-1970) Scuderia Fillipone (1970). Season 1960 Janketje starts at Flanders GP (like all drivers). A crash has been in firsts corners. He had no damage. He is actually battleing with Tristar010. Then MrAwesome523 say "YELLOW DEBRIS". On few laps, Bongo get out the car and rammed Jank and Tristar. Red Flag. Race continues at Lap 6. And this is the epic crash for janketje! Watch Flanders GP : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqhiSTBis6M and part 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rm_b84AJSaA. CHINA GP: He starts 2nd behind Bongos4ever. Safety car will be for this round : MicroSpecV. Races starts. All is good for jank. And jumbo or drop (i dont know who does) spins at first corner. This is first spin in the race. Jank is looking defending his mate. There is battleing with Drop and jumbo. Drop spins. Jumbo spins. This continues. Bongo took his first blue like janketje to Drop. Drop recieve penalty for blocking when blue flag and causing lag. He does have a drive through. Too much speed in the pits. He is DSQ. Marshall MrAwesome rammed janketje and it's red flag. Amer (minidriver2002) just came when red flag. (FUNNY PART) Jumbo says she. Jumbo says "OK BUT SHES 13 LAPS BEHIND" jank: she? xp Micro: IS THIS A SHE? Race resumed. And amer is ramming drop. Drop causes ram and he is finnaly DSQ. Bongos4ever wins the race, janketje 2nd jumbo3rd, amer 4th and drop DSQ. TO BE CONTINUED... Season 1961 N/A (For this moment) Season 1962 Pre-season : Jank signs with Tristar to Olympus F1 team (now scuderia fillipone). Flanders GP: He does pole. His mate dont starts the race. Start is given and he is still battleing with Mrawesome. Driving new scuderia fillipone, he is still get to win. He continues battleing with Mr. He finally won the first race of season ahead Mr. China GP: He does still good start and a crash occurs in first corners with 3stylegamez, Mr and tristar. Mr gets rammed, 3style got rammed (ithink) and Mr rammed and flip Tristar. Red flag cause of flipped car in turn 1. Race resumes. Really a bit hell. Style in wrong way rammed all and jank crashed with his mate (Tristar). Red flag occurs (I think). Jank is marshall and DNF in the race. Race resumes. Finally, Tristar won the race ahead, Bongo, Micro (10 sec pen for ramming mr) and 4th mr. Belgium GP: He have get a start flipping with Tristar at first corner. Race stopped, heres the grid atfer race stop : 1 Bongos4ever 2 MrAwesome523 3 ebaymotorsbtcc 4 kukol 5 janketje 6 tristar. Start is given and mr does still good start. Last lap, he got rammed by Mr. He still finishs 2nd. Congo GP: He does start crash with Tristar and safety car was deployed. He rejoins all two's. Red flag given atfer Safety car back in pits. All do moment of silence for gligar101, ebay don't and continue insult others. Ebay was still DSQ. Race resumed. And red flag and shutdown server. It was last chance. Start is given and Mrawesome crashes cause of ebay. He blocked Micro and say "I was typing, so i blocked you micro". Micro crashed. Janketje finishes 1st of race, 2nd on championship, and Tristar is world champion of 1962. Season 1963 Signs for ATR with MicroSpecV.